nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Blake
Blake Orrupt-Wolley is a main character in New Frontier ''and ''Renaissance. ''He made his first appearance in "The Descendent." Blake is not based on anyone in particular and served as the Rhys to Deeba's Gallifreyan. He is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier Blake made his first appearance in the fourth episode, "The Descendent," as the close friend of Deeba. Though he did not appear in the following episode, it was revealed that Deeba would be staying with his family as a result of her loss in the Gallifrey Estate fire. In "The Word," Blake was Deeba's shoulder to cry on. He accidentally allowed Marie into Deeba's bedroom. In "The Library," Blake accompanies Deeba to find the meaning of Xerxes and Operation Blele. Blake spends the next few episodes "tagging along" with Deeba. He is the one who discovers Ren in the theater in "The Marquee." In "The Colors," Blake's role exponentially increased. He, along with Deeba, was a nurse on the front lines of the War on Tomorrowland. He aided in the evacuation of Main Street aboard the Monorail. When he was separated from Deeba, he became incredibly worried, as he had made a promise to keep Deeba safe. It was unknown to whom he had made the promise, but it was a promise that ultimately saved Deeba when he had the train rerouted to Gallifrey Castle. Though this would later prove to be near-fatal for Deeba, Blake helped her escape Grace's wrath. He then accompanied Deeba to find the Cult of Gallifrey at a mountain. Blake was revealed to have a longstanding crush on Deeba ever since they were children. In "The Fifth Xerxes," Blake and Julius were almost killed by Mona atop Tsereve. They refused to journey with Deeba and Lily to Gallifrey Castle but eventually followed. Blake noticed when Deeba disappeared in the archives. ''Renaissance'' Blake returned in "Operation Blele" and accepted Blele's invitation to join them. Upon completion of his training, he confessed his love for Deeba, who ultimately rebuffed him. When the time came to choose nicknames, he chose "Puma," having been called that by Deeba almost a year prior. He becomes extremely jealous when Deeba and Simon officially begin a relationship together and it destroys him internally. Blake ultimately sacrifices himself to save SPECKLE and Tomorrowland when he volunteered at the last second to be the victim to the Necromancer's Game of Thrones. He claimed that Deeba told him he would do what he was doing and that it was her who ultimately drove him to do what he valiantly did. He died in "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)." Blake was revived in "The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey" to play in the Game. His opponent was not revealed. He did not lose, but he also did not live, since he was kind of already dead. His body was taken out by Deeba. "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey" Blake appeared as a guest in the birthday special, "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey." At the end of the episode, Deeba travels through time with Mets the Mailman to the day before Blake died. Then, she tells Blake that he will soon sacrifice himself to save everyone, just as he claimed in Renaissance. Deeba kisses him before she goes. Character Namesake Blake's name was randomly selected. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Trivia *Producers regretted creating Blake, as he was rather flat and contributed nothing. Though they have said that Blake's character will grow in future episodes, they wished they could have done it sooner. *Because Blake seemed like such a waste of a character, producers decided to increase his activity in the series by inserting him into a love triangle with Simon and Deeba. *Blake's death was planned since the 100th episode. The circumstances, however, changed considerably. See: A Game of Thrones (Part 2) *He is the first main protagonist to die in the series since Emilio Santilli in Fantasyland. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters